


Are you really at my house, drunk?

by Lesbianmetalhead



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, There isn’t really any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmetalhead/pseuds/Lesbianmetalhead
Summary: Jack comes to a fimular house drunk, and Gideon has to take care of him...Enjoy..)
Relationships: Gideon & Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Kudos: 7





	Are you really at my house, drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> I get theses random ideas- but sometimes, there  
> Cute. Sometimes there weird. But. Enjoy.

Jack smiled, giggling. He knocked on a door, leaning his forehead and arms against the wall. “Helloo?” He grumbled out.

“Fuckin hell.” Gideon got off his couch, brushing his hair back with his hand, standing   
Up, walking to the door. “Oi, fuck off.”

“Gid- come on.!” Jack giggled.  
Gideon's cheeks turned pink, opening the door. “What is it, Mitchell?”

“Gid? Your house was a few hous- ess away from- th-e ba-r.”  
“God damn, are you really coming to my house drunk?.”  
Mitchell only smiled, tipping over.  
Gideon help out his arms to catch him. “Woah. I gotcha’ “ Gideon glanced at the ground. “Come in-“ Gideon leads him in and onto the couch. 

Jack puffed his cheeks, looking at Gideon.

“What?” Gideon grumbled.  
“Noth-ing.” Jack started to giggle. 

Gideon rolled his eyes. “Lay down.”  
Jack did as told, laying down on the couch. Though, his legs dangled over the armrest. Gideon sat down at the other end.  
“Gidddd?” 

“What?.” 

“Shouldn't th-iss be the oth-er way aro-und?” Jack giggled.

“What does that mean?” Gideon glared at jack.

“Not-hinggg.” Jack smiles.

“You can tell me.” 

“Ehhh. I don’t thi-nk you would lik-ee tha-aat.” 

Gideon shook his head, grabbing his phone from the lampstand.

“No, tell m-.”

“Okay- your always- dru-nk.”

“No, I'm not.” Gideon. Now a bit amused smirked. “Do you mean Dex is?”  
“Yea-hhh.” 

Gideon now giggled. And Jack's face turned pink.   
“Hey. Don-'d laughs at mee-e.” 

“Sorry kid. You just-.” Gideon smiled. “Your a little out of place at the moment.”

“Whaaa-aa?”   
“Nothing.-“ Gideon stood up, shoving the beanie on his head.  
“Tck.” Jack made. “Your hat lo-oks st-upid.”

Gideon glared daggers at Jack.  
“Mitchell, your playing on thin ice-“

“Wha-? Are you going to d-o? Kic-k me- ou-t?”

Gideon bit the inside of his cheek. “No.”

“The-n co-me ere’.” Jack giggled, stretching his arms out.

Gideon walked over to jack, leaning down. “What?”

Jack snatched the beanie off of his head, shoving it on his own.  
“Oi, What the fuck Mit-“

“Yo-u look bet-ter witho-ut it.” Jack smiled. 

Gideon's whole face flushed with red. “Fuck off.” He mumbled, walking to the kitchen.

“Gidddd,” Jack called out.

“What?!.”

“Come hereee.”   
Gideon walked back to the living room. “What.?”

“Cuddl-e with m-ee.” 

“Fuck n-.”   
Jack sat up and cut Gideon off. Pulling him to the couch.   
Gideon tripped over into jack. “You fucking twat!”

“Shhhhh.” Jack giggled. “Yo-u like cud-dles”

“No, i fucking don-“

“Shhhh.” 

“Mitch-“

“Gid. I said shhh.”

Gideon grunted but stayed quiet in Jack's arms.

“See?”

“Hm?”

“You like cuddles.”

“Fuck off.” He said, laying his head back into Jack's chest.


End file.
